


Hikaru

by NathTE



Series: The world we make [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, Gen, Iruka was worried, Itachi is a reliable pack member, Kakashi almost punched the doctor, Kakashi was freaking out, M/M, Male birthing, Mpreg, Omega Umino Iruka, Romance, but everything was fine in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Peanut is finally here! Iruka and Kakashi’s family grows, as their first baby is born. Little Peanut’s first year of life is an eventful affair for their parents.





	Hikaru

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have another installment of “The world we make”.

 

 

Iruka sighed and got himself more comfortable against the cushions on his couch, trying to distract himself from the waves of irritation permeating the soft scent of grass and earth that was Itachi’s scent. The irritation just made the earthy component of the scent to get accentuated, even though the Alpha appeared to be his calm and stoic self as always.

 

When another wave of irritation hit his nose, Iruka sighed and opened his eyes, feeling his own irritation grow.

 

“Itachi, being irritated here, won’t make Shisui come and apologize for being stupid,” he said, placing his hand on his protruding belly, rubbing soothing circles when he felt a particular hard cramp.

 

If Iruka didn’t know the Uchiha well he would have lost the way he flexed his hands and shifted minutely, but he did. It was Itachi’s way of trying to control his scent, and he did, being an ANBU operative it was a must to know how to control their scenting marks.

 

“Sorry, Iruka-san,” came the answer. His scent disappearing, being lost to everyone.

 

Iruka felt the relief washing over him as soon as the scent went away, he felt slightly guilty over it, but he couldn’t stop himself when he could finally relax enough. After all, that wasn’t being exactly great, he was feeling way too tired, and way too bothered by cramps all day, any position he decided to stay were as bad as the other. And Itachi letting his irritation take over his scent didn’t help him feel better, he did understand his pack mate anger and he sympathized, but he had limits as the things were. Maybe, after he was feeling better, he would have a talk with Shisui and put him in his place, but at that moment it wasn’t a good idea.

 

And the fact that Peanut was nearing to be a week late – their due date long past – wasn’t helping Iruka’s discomfort or worry. Since the week before Iruka’s due date Kakashi had decided he would reduce the number of missions he took to the bare minimum, having Team 7 cover most of it for him, and when he wasn’t with Iruka, someone of the pack was with his mate in his stead and ready to call him if anything. But as the due date passed the Jonin got as worried as Iruka and decided to stop all missions, but that day duty called, and he couldn’t deny the request Tsunade had for him – at least it was inside the village.

 

“Iruka-san,” Itachi’s soft voice called him again, and he turned his attention to him. “What… What do you think I should do with him?”

 

Iruka frowned and stared at the obsidian eyes directed at him. It was uncommon for Itachi to look for advice, at least his anyway because he had seen the Uchiha look for council from Kakashi. But it was a welcome change, in some sort of way. Itachi was a private man, always polite and sweet, and sometimes too professional, but with them, his pack, he usually showed more the man he was behind his Uchiha mask – the soft boy, too clever and perceptive that sometimes looked older than his years – however, he still kept a lot of things to himself. 

 

“Well… Shisui,” he noticed the way the corners of Itachi’s lips downed at the mention of his mate, “was trying to do the right thing, with the wrong means,” he continued, noticing how Itachi tried to conceal a growl. “But I guess that’s a trait most Alphas seem to possess…” he trailed off, as another vicious kick hit him and what seemed another cramp rippled through his abdomen.

 

Itachi noticed the grimace on Iruka’s face and quickly was by his side.

 

“Are you alright?” Iruka could hear the concern in Itachi’s voice, but he just smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Yes, yes… All is rig—” he couldn’t finish as another kick accompanied by a sharp cramp made him groan loudly.

 

“Iruka-san, what are you feeling?” Itachi held his shoulders as he buckled in pain.

 

“J-Just a cramp,” he managed to say, breathing deeply trying to manage the pain he was feeling.

 

Itachi frowned but didn’t say much more, his eyes morphing to his Sharingan as he examined Iruka’s body.

 

“Iruka-san, for how long have you been feeling this pain?” he asked calmly, eyes still fixed on Iruka.

 

“I-I’ve been feeling bothered all day,” Iruka said as he felt his body relax as the pain receded.

 

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and directed a soft smile to his pack mate.

 

“Well, Iruka-san, it appears little Peanut is ready to come,” he said calmly as he notices Iruka’s face ashen slightly.

 

“What?”

 

Itachi chuckled a bit, releasing his gentle grip on Iruka’s shoulder and making the seals for a shadow clone.

 

“Go after Kakashi-sempai, tell him it’s time, and then go find the others,” he said to his clone that soon vanished to do what was asked of it. “Where is your bag?” He asked the still stunned Iruka.

 

“In my closet,” he said, groaning as he tried to raise, but being stopped by Itachi.

 

“Stay here, I will get it,” he said and soon was walking down the corridor in direction of the rooms.

 

Iruka was still trying to understand why he hadn’t noticed it before. He had read so many babies books, and books for expectant, he also even consulted with his doctor and Tsunade herself, but it hadn’t prepared him for reality as much as he wanted to believe. At that moment he was hit by another intense cramp pain.

 

Fuck! It just hurt like a gas cramp. A painful one at that.

 

He barely let a hiss leave his lips and Itachi was by his side with his bag he had prepared for him and the baby for when they went to the hospital.

 

“Let’s go, Iruka-san,” Itachi said, helping Iruka to his feet. He gripped the offered hand tight and leaned on the younger shinobi, still breathing deeply trying to ride out his pain.

 

“I’m sorry,” he managed to breath out, still leaning heavily on the other.

 

“That’s fine, I’m here for this,” Itachi’s gentle voice helped Iruka just a bit. “I’m going to help you to the hospital, don’t worry.” He barely finished his words when a burst of chakra smoke appeared and a frantic Kakashi surged from it going directly for Iruka.

 

“Are you alright?” Kakashi snatched Iruka from Itachi without an ounce of politeness – the other Alpha stepped away, understanding perfectly his pack leader’s action.

 

The Omega whined as soon as his mate’s scent came to him –the first rain of the season and moss – burrowing his face on his chest.

 

“It hurts,” and despite his words, he felt himself relax faster when he was in between his husband’s arms.

 

“I’m here, love,” Kakashi said, his voice slightly strained as he felt his mate’s scent shift, sandalwood and cinnamon painfully hitting his senses.

 

“J-Just get me into the hospital, please,” Iruka pleaded, breathing faster as he felt another cramp – no, contraction – hit him. They were getting closer and longer. And so, so painful.

 

“Of course,” he directed his grey eye to Itachi, that just nodded understanding the mute request and thanks all wrapped in an intense look.

 

Soon Kakashi wasn’t there anymore, having sprinted out of the door as soon as he had a hold of his mate. Using any Jutsu transportation wasn’t good for a pregnant person, being a nin or not, so carrying was the only option.

 

Itachi was right behind him, and that was an assurance. He went faster as he heard his mate groan against his neck, his hand painfully gripping his shoulder, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was to get his husband and their pup safe and sound to the hospital.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they stepped into the hospital nurses swarmed around Kakashi, the scent of an Omega in labor was distinguishable enough. And the fact that Kakashi was bellowing for attention also hurried up things along. In less than 30 minutes Iruka was placed in his hospital bed, hooked up with IVs and machines monitoring his heartbeat and the baby’s condition inside his belly.

 

He was also medicated, which helped to diminish the contraction pains, which he continued to have, feeling his muscles contract under his hands. What made Iruka feel infinitely better, despite his worry, that showed in the way he kept rubbing his belly. Kakashi wasn’t better, his hair was messier than usual, considering the many times he passed his hands on it, his grey eye was troubled, and his silver brown furrowed in distress.

 

“Alpha!” Iruka called him as Kakashi started his nth pace around the room. “You’re making things worse, sit down or I will send you to wait with the others,” the omega threatened, voice breaking slightly just to the thought of being through that without his mate.

 

He had already sent his other pack members to wait outside, their worried scents and energy making him feel stressed. Naruto being the most vocal and stressed of all of them, worried for Iruka and Peanut, his first Otouto. So, following medical orders, and his own wish, he asked them to wait outside, Naruto being reluctant to go, but Iruka assured him he would call if he needed.

 

Kakashi stopped and scratched the back of his neck apologetically, walking closer to his omega, and taking in his husband features. Those beautiful chocolate eyes shining with fear and wonder, the tired lines of that beautiful tanned face, the hair free from its usual ponytail pooling on those broad shoulders of his. He was so beautiful at that moment.

 

“I’m sorry, love,” he said honestly sitting in the chair beside his husband bed, grasping one of the hands gently rubbing the round belly. “This is so… Terrifying,” the older nin said, bringing the hand to his clothed lips and kissing it.

 

“I know,” Iruka answered, grasping the hand holding his. “Are we,” he stopped as Kakashi looked at him intently. “Are we really ready?” His insecurity was shown perfectly in those words.

 

Kakashi breathed deeply, looking for the perfect words to answer his mate, but noticing that none existed.

 

“I think… I think that parenthood it’s something you get ready as you do it,” he finally said, looking at those beautiful eyes of his mate. “I will be with you all the steps of the way, that’s for sure.”

 

Iruka smiled at that, eyes getting slightly sparkly because of unshed tears.

 

“I’m glad,” he said truthfully and Kakashi smiled, bringing the hand back again to his clothed lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kakashi was running every fact about male Omega pregnancies he knew in his head, and what was coming into his mind just made him fear for his husband. Seeing Iruka in that surgery table, all hooked up into machines and holding his hand while his brown eyes were fixed where a surgical curtain was positioned, where the doctors were preparing him.

 

Before modern medicine discovered the birthing line male Omegas have, that allowed a cleaner cut and fast healing – it was a weakened tissue, with fast healing that allowed male Omegas birthing their pups safely – male Omegas had a high mortality rate during childbirth, even to the point that being born a male Omega was considered to be a curse. Of course, that was a long time ago, ending only after the Warring States, that when peace was allowed enough for technology and medicine to grow.

 

Kakashi knew that, but still… It had just a small chance Iruka would be subject to die of blood loss if they cut it wrong or infection. And he couldn’t think of losing his mate this way. He didn’t know who was holding the hand tighter if it was him or Iruka, that was nervously looking at the doctor and nurses moving around his belly.

 

“We are ready to start,” the med-nin said, sending an eye smile from behind the surgical curtain. “The local anesthesia just kicked in, and we are ready, I will cut right on your birthing line…” he continued, and Kakashi just wanted to punch the guy that thought he wanted a step by step description of how he was cutting his husband.

 

He should stop talking and pay attention to the procedure, because, Kami help that guy, if something happened to Iruka because he was being a chatterbox, he would be a dead man. Kakashi felt disgruntled it wasn’t Tsunade doing the procedure. But considering she was still in the meeting he had to hastily make an exit, it was understandable. But still… He would punch that guy if he didn’t stop talking.

 

Iruka squeezed his hand hard, bringing Kakashi back from his furious thoughts about loud-mouths doctors and their inane narrative of facts. Kakashi moved his eyes to look at Iruka, that was looking at him with worried eyes. 

 

“Kakashi--?” he couldn’t finish his words, as the med-nin interjected again.

 

“I can see their head, they are coming!”

 

Right at that moment, Kakashi’s mind went blank, to the point he barely noticed as Iruka zeroed his look back at where the doctor and nurses were hovering. He just could stare blankly at Iruka, barely processing what was happening around, until all was broken when a shrill cry filled the room, and he snapped back into the world, his grey eye going to where the sound was coming from.

 

And there, he could see one of the most beautiful things he saw in the world, all red, still dirty with fluids and blood, crying pitifully, was a small baby with a tuff of silver hair being examined by the other doctor in the room while the nurses cleaned them. The doctor responsible for the delivery was busy cleaning up Iruka before stitching him up.

 

“It’s a boy, a healthy boy,” the pediatrician said, walking back to where Iruka and Kakashi were. “Congratulations.”

 

Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes off his son. His son. He hadn’t noticed he started crying, he just did when he looked at Iruka when the doctor placed the still crying baby on top of Iruka’s chest and his eyes blurred.

 

“Hey,” Iruka said, placing his hand on the baby’s back, and Kakashi noticed that their son’s skin was slightly lighter than his husband’s. The baby seemed to recognize the voice, the cry softening slightly. “You are so beautiful.” And then Iruka looked up, to meet his eye. “Tou-san is here too.” Iruka brought Kakashi’s hand he was still holding, placing it on the baby as well.

 

“H-Hey,” Kakashi said, his tongue almost making a knot in his mouth, his eyes tracing his son’s features.

 

Iruka flashed Kakashi a bright and full smile, eyes shining with tears and happiness, and Kakashi smiled back.

 

“Welcome to the world, Hatake Hikaru,” he saw himself say, watching as Iruka’s smile grew.

 

“Welcome, Hikaru-chan,” Iruka echoed Kakashi’s words while nuzzling Hiraku’s silver hair.

 

And Kakashi moved so he was leaning beside Iruka, wrapping an arm around his mate and son, and he couldn’t see himself anywhere else that wasn’t their side.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well… Peanut is here!! Yay!! I finally could finish it! I started it last month if I’m not mistaken. And just now I could finish it… But well, life and inspiration can be a bitch. 
> 
> This little thing here will have more chapter, not sure how many of them… But I’m still studying it, I want to work some stuff of having a newborn at home and other things that would change with it. And also show a bit of snippet about Hikaru until he is around 1 or something because further than that, I will spoil too much the main story that is on the works.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one as well… And please, let me know what you thought in the comments! :D
> 
> See you around! 
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
